


"I Hate You"

by RandathePanda



Series: Gravity Falls Drabbles [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Post-Weirdmageddon, TW physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandathePanda/pseuds/RandathePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(short angst drabble)</p><p>He provokes her. So she swings her fists at her friend's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Hate You"

**Author's Note:**

> Bolded he/him pronouns refer to Bill.  
> Regular formatted he/him pronouns refer to Dipper.

 

Their fight couldn’t have been all for nothing. This has to be a nightmare. **His** return is a crime, and **his** possession of her friend’s body a _sin_.

 

**“What are you gonna do about it, Red?”**

 

 **He** sneers, and she _hates_ it. **He** has transformed _his_ body into a pale vessel with bulging, snake-like eyes, and **he** jerks about on _his_ feet like the most grotesque-looking puppet.

 

Her hand clenches into a fist. **He** isn’t supposed to be here. Why isn’t **he** gone?

 

The world swirls and bends into blended splotches of sickening colors, and in the center of this distortion, **he** is there.

 

“ **You don’t look so good, Red; like you’re gonna puke all over the floor! Go right ahead, it’ll be a spectacle for the _eye_!” He ** jabs a finger up to indicate to the bulging, snake-like eye. **“It’s funny ‘cause I usually have one eye, but now I have _two_ ‘cause I’m in Pine Tree’s body!”**

 

 **He** cackles, and it’s not _his_ laugh. _His_ laugh is not full of this cruel malice.

 

 _This is not him_.

 

 _And **he** is not supposed to be here_.

 

Both her hands have clenched into fists. She grits her teeth. “I hate you…”

 

**“What was that, Red? I couldn’t hear you over your pathetic mumbling.”**

She looks directly at **him** , the centerpiece of her now distorted world.

 

“ _I hate you_.”

 

It isn’t until _his_ body lurches back that she realizes she punched **him** across the face. Her eyes widen in terror, because that’s _his_ body.

 

 **He** rubs his cheek. The sickening grin on his face widens. **“Is that the best you can, Red?” He** raises his hands up into mocking fists. **“Come at me, Red, show me what you got!”**

“ _Don’t call me that_!” she roars, and her body reacts, and she’s swinging another fist at him. It lands across his cheek. **His** sickening grin is still plastered on _his_ face. Her stomach churns, and she keeps trying to hit him, and she knows that it’s _his_ body, but **_he_** is still in there.

 

She pants, growing tired. Her arms hang limply at her sides; her fists loosen. His cheeks are red, his nose twisted, he has two black eyes, but **_he_** is still there.

 

 **“Well, that’s all the fun I had here! Thanks for the bruises, by the way!”** An ironic understatement.

 

 **He** lifts up a chair.

 

**“Sweet dreams, Red!”**

And before it cracks down onto her head, before the colors of her distorted world are sucked away as though by a vacuum cleaner, she wishes she could draw _his_ body to her chest and say she is sorry for hurting him and reassure him that everything is going to be fine.


End file.
